


Sleet Eve

by lowkeyamen



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slightly exaggerated height differences, Taeyang being extra adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Cold winter nights result in a very pouty Taeyang.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHAY!!!  
> i know how much she loves taeyang being a whiny lil bitch who always gets his own way by playing up to his tiny lil size and adorable babyface so here we go!!  
> once again i've been thinking about this pic because how can i not he looks so lil omg look at himmmmm all curled up between the 3 tallest members i'm gonna c ry http://68.media.tumblr.com/79e17e9ed8682ac286de2722156dae6c/tumblr_njebefGPzh1s51qlqo2_1280.jpg

Taeyang hated winter. 

He hated that it was dark when he woke up and dark when he left work. He hated that all the spiders decided to come indoors where it was more hospitable. He hated the stodgy, carb-rich food he was expected to eat to warm up. He hated the rain and the wind and the sleet and the hail and the snow. He even hated all the winter holidays; Halloween, Bonfire Night, Christmas, New Year. He just hated winter. 

But most of all he hated the cold. He hated being cold regardless of the season, anything less than 25c was unacceptable to him, but winter took the piss. 

He checked the temperature on his phone as he stood in the foyer of the building his worked in, trying to build up the courage to go outside. -4c. _Minus four degrees Celsius._ There should be a law about not having to leave the house when it's that cold.  

Why did his car have to be getting serviced on the coldest day of the year so far? He was going to have to get the bus home. And the only thing he hated more than winter was public transport. 

He wrapped his scarf around his neck, burying his face in the soft material before pulling the hood of his coat up. He took a deep breath, making the most of the central heating before stepping out onto the street. 

He whined into his scarf as the cold hit him, making the slither of skin around his eyes that was still exposed to the January air tingle. It was only a short walk to his bus stop, and hopefully the bus would come straight away. He could do this. 

He pulled the sleeves of one of the hoodies he had on under his coat over his hands. It had only been a couple of minutes and his fingers were frozen. He knew he should wear gloves, but he thought they looked dumb so he refused, preferring to complain when the tips of his fingers began to burn. 

He made his way to the bus stop, walking as fast as he could without breaking into a jog. Jogging was too close to exercise for his liking. He noticed a ripple in a nearby puddle. Then another. Then another. Rain. _Fuck._

He picked up his pace a little, hoping to at least get to the shelter of the bus stop before the rain got any heavier. But of course, he wasn't that lucky. It began to pour. He felt cold water trickle down the back of his neck, soaking through his jacket. Why the fuck didn't he wear a waterproof coat? Schoolboy error. 

He could have sworn the bus stop was closer than this, why was it taking him so long to get there? He just wanted to be home. Warm, dry and wrapped up in someone's arms. Anyone's. He didn't really care who. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as he made it to the sheltered bus stop. It wasn't any warmer, but at least he was shielded from the rain. Not that it made much difference; it had already soaked through most of the layers he had on. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to bury further into his scarf, whining as he realised that was soaked too. He was so done with this day. 

His eyes lit up as he saw his bus further down the road. _Thank God._ At least he could sit down and maybe warm up a bit. Assuming some idiot didn't insist on having the window open. There was always one. He pulled his hood down and stuck his arm out, signalling for the bus to slow down and let him on. 

It didn't. 

A wave of freezing cold water crashed over him as the bus drove straight past him, directly through a puddle on the side of the road. He let out a yelp as the water seeped through his layered clothing, drenching his hair. 

"What the fuck?!"

He shouted after the retreating bus, turning to look at the shelter behind him. His eyes fixed on the list of numbers on the board.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Wrong bus stop. He was waiting at the wrong fucking bus stop. His was further down the road. And he had just missed his bus. There wouldn't be another one for like twenty minutes. 

He let out a frustrated scream into the material of his scarf, stamping his foot like a petulant child. This was the worst fucking day. 

Something small hit off the crown of his head. Then another off the tip of his nose. _Hailstones? Really?_ Of course. The icing on top of this cake-shaped pile of shit that was his Tuesday. The stones started to fall more vigorously, pelting off the blonde's rain-soaked body. The fact he was freezing and his skin was numb made the small shards of ice hurt so much more. 

He could cry. He could actually cry. He fucking hated winter. 

He retreated back under the shelter of the bus stop, shivering as the wind pierced his sodden clothing. Fuck it. There was no way he was waiting for another bus to turn up. He fumbled to get his phone out of his inside pocket, the touchscreen barely registering his frozen fingers. 

He bounced impatiently; a feeble attempt to warm himself up, as the phone rang, waiting for someone to pick up. 

"Hello?"

"Yoonchul! Can you come pick me up? Please? I'm cold and it's raining, no, strike that, it's fucking _hailstoning_ , and I'm all wet because the fucking bus drove straight past me and splashed me; it fucking drove through a giant fucking puddle and fucking drenched me, Yoonchul. I'm absolutely fucking soaking and it's like minus ten degrees and I can't feel my hands or most of my face and I just wanna be home please come get me." 

He heard Yoonchul chuckle lightly on the other end of the phone, making him pout. This wasn't funny. He was probably going to get hypothermia or something. 

"Sure, where are you?"

"At a bus stop just down the street from work." 

"I'll be as quick as I can, Tae." 

"Oh my god! Thank you, Yoonchul, you're a lifesaver I love you so much!" He beamed down the phone at his boyfriend before hanging up so the younger could get here faster. 

He settled down into the hard plastic bench at the bus stop, it wasn't exactly comfortable, but it would have to do. He stuck his headphones in, hoping that blasting music would help the time pass quicker and take his mind off his stinging extremities. 

He was almost at the end of his fourth song, huddled into his damp layers as a silver car pulled up next to him, headlights blinding. 

"Oh, thank Jesus." 

He ran over to the car, throwing the door open and jumping in. 

"Hey"

He didn't even acknowledge his boyfriend as he reached over to the dashboard, turning the heater up to full belt. He was too cold to think about anything other than warming up. He snuggled into the passenger seat, teeth chattering as Yoonchul began to drive. 

"Hey. Thanks for picking me up. I've had the worst fucking day." Taeyang pouted, turning to look at his boyfriend with big, puppy dog eyes, urging the younger to feel sorry for him. 

Yoonchul just laughed softly under his breath. Taeyang loved to play the tiny, cute and helpless card. He loved being looked after. Yoonchul was surprised he even tried to make it home on his own. He had expected a phone call to come pick the blonde up as soon has he had finished work. 

"Are Jiho and Dongsung home?"

"Jiho is, if you ring him he'll probably make you a coffee for when you get in."

Taeyang whined. His hands hurt from the sudden temperature change, his fingers felt like they were burning. 

"Can't you do it? Please?"

"Tae, I'm driving."

"But my hands are so cold; I can barely move my fingers. Feel!" He pressed the back of his fingers to Yoonchul's cheek, causing the younger boy to flinch. 

"Okay fine, I'll take you to the drive through instead." 

The blonde bounced slightly in his seat, clapping his hands together before wincing at the stinging in his frozen fingers. 

Yoonchul smiled to himself. Taeyang may be the eldest of the four of them, but he didn't act it. Anyone would think he was the youngest member of their household; he certainly looked as if he was. Not quite 170cm, high cheekbones, bright eyes and a deep dimple. He wasn't surprised he often got mistaken for barely being in his twenties. It was something the platinum haired boy had always played up to; he loved when people thought he was younger than he is. 

The smaller boy hummed to himself as the cup of coffee warmed his hands, taking in the aroma as Yoonchul drove him home. He couldn't wait to be back in their house, hoping Jiho had the sense to turn the heating on. He just wanted out of these wet clothes and bundled up in a blanket, snuggled between his boyfriends as they watched some shitty straight to DVD movie. 

Taeyang leapt out of the car and ran to their front door as soon as they pulled up, Yoonchul trailing behind them. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he impatiently watched his boyfriend fiddle with the doorbell which only worked 70% of the time. He needed to be inside, like, now. 

"Hey, sweetie!" Jiho opened his arms, welcoming a shivering Taeyang home. The blonde gravitated towards his boyfriend instantly. "Oh my god, Tae! You're soaking, my poor baby. We need to get you out of these clothes." 

Yoonchul rolled his eyes as Jiho pinched Taeyang's cheeks, the elder pouting up at the black haired boy. Jiho was the one that indulged Taeyang the most. Yoonchul held Jiho personally responsible for Taeyang's bratty outbursts; he spoiled the blonde way too much. 

Jiho lead Taeyang upstairs, peeling the damp layers off his smaller boyfriend before wrapping him up in a fluffy towel. He laughed at how many clothes Taeyang had been wearing, and still managed to be freezing cold. A coat, two hoodies, a plaid shirt and a t-shirt.

"Can I have that one?" Taeyang nodded towards the worn black hoodie in Jiho's left hand as the younger riffled through his wardrobe to find something for Taeyang to change into. He should have just assumed Taeyang would have wanted that specific hoodie, he practically lived in it. Jiho couldn't even remember the last time he had worn it himself. 

"Of course, muffin." He pulled the hoodie over Taeyang's head, pressing a gentle kiss to the elder's lips and he pushed his arms into the sleeves. "Aw, Taeyanggie, your nose is still freezing." He pressed another kiss to his boyfriend’s nose, making the blonde squirm. 

Jiho adored Taeyang. He loved to baby his boyfriend, even though Taeyang was three years older than him. He loved the way the tiny boy curled up against him when they slept and the way Taeyang clung to his arm, head rested on the taller boy's shoulder as they walked. 

"Want me to dry your hair?"

Taeyang nodded, shifting into the floor beside Jiho's bed so the younger could dry his hair properly. His eyes fluttered shut, a subtle smile on his lips as the hot air rushed through his platinum locks. There was something about having his hair blow dried by someone else had had always relaxed him. His head lulled back into Jiho's lap as the younger boys fingers carded through platinum locks, ensuring every strand was dry. 

He was on the verge of falling asleep to Jiho's fingers massaging into his scalp when he heard the door open, ears pricking up at the sound of his other boyfriend’s deep voice. 

"Dongsung's home!"

Taeyang made his way back downstairs, jumping into his boyfriend’s outstretched arms. 

"I hear you got caught in the rain?" Taeyang nodded against Dongsung's broad chest, arms wrapped around his waist. Everything about Dongsung was so big compared to Taeyang, and he loved it. He always felt the safest in Dongsung's arms. 

Dongsung hooked his arms under Taeyang's, lifting his tiny boyfriend up with ease and resting him on his hip. Taeyang's legs automatically wrapped around the younger's waist, arms lazily looped around his shoulders.  

"I brought your favourite ramen in, Yoonchul's dishing it up for you."

Taeyang placed a sloppy kiss on Dongsung's lips as the brunette carried him to their living room. 

Taeyang snuggled into Dongsung's side, drawing his knees up to his chest and stretching Jiho's hoodie over them to keep warm. Jiho joined them not long after, settling down on the other side of Taeyang as he flicked through the TV, looking for something to watch. 

Yoonchul appeared from the kitchen with a steaming hot bowl of ramen which he passed to Dongsung, since Taeyang's arms were nestled inside the hoodie he was wearing. 

"Here, babe." Dongsung turned to give the bowl to his boyfriend, figuring it would help warm up his hands but Taeyang just blinked back at him. 

Dongsung sighed. "Tae, you're twenty-five years old, I'm not feeding you." 

He got no response other than a pout creeping into the blonde’s lips. 

"Really?"

"Dongsung, don't be so mean, he's had a tough day, haven't you, precious?" Jiho wrapped his arms around Taeyang, head resting on the elder's shoulder as he too pouted up at Dongsung. 

Dongsung met Yoonchul's gaze over the pair, the tallest of them rolling his eyes at Jiho. Dongsung sighed, he couldn't deal with two pouty boyfriends. 

"Fine, open up."

Jiho giggled, sitting back up, resting against Yoonchul as Taeyang smiled, opening his mouth. He loved getting his own way. 

Yoonchul lazily threw his arm around Jiho's shoulders, the youngest of the four snuggling into the warmth. 

"You really need to stop encouraging him." He spoke in hushed tones so the blonde wouldn't hear. 

"But he's so cute I can't help myself." Jiho pouted again. Sometimes he liked to be babied as much as Taeyang. Because he knew he was equally as adorable. 

Dongsung managed to successfully feed Taeyang without spilling too much of the broth as Jiho and Yoonchul decided on something to watch. 

Taeyang yawned, nuzzling into Jiho's shoulder as Dongsung's fingers gently threaded through his hair. 

He loved nights like this. The four of them all squashed onto one sofa, being curled up in the warmth of the people he loved most in the world. He was so thankful that he had not only one, but three boyfriends that doted on him. 

He hummed blissfully as Jiho pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, leaning into it. 

"I love you guys." He mused, half asleep as he laced his fingers with Jiho's. 

"We love you too, Tae." Dongsung's deep voice was like music to his ears. He loved convincing the brunette to sing him to sleep. 

"Even though you're an overgrown baby." He chuckled softly at the mirth in Yoonchul's voice. 

He just about made out Jiho whining a _'don't be mean'_ at their tallest boyfriend before placing another kiss on Taeyang's forehead. 

"We love you more than anything, baby."

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda eh but i've been writing a lot of smut and angst lol and wanted something lighthearted and cute. i'll try and post something proper soon!!!


End file.
